A New Threat
by Gregor Eisenhorn
Summary: Tsukune and the newspaper club have been called upon to help fight a secret society that was thought to have been disbanded.


Hello, Eisenhorn here. I dont have much to say about this one Just that i hope you guys enjoy it.

Like before I'd really appreciate some criticism constructive, or other wise. I can't improve for you guys if i dont know my faults right? so please.  
Also please pardon any bad grammar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both men stood there examining the scene before them.

The ground was littered with the bodies of various kinds of yokai, the lucky ones were very badly beaten but were still managing to cling to life. Most of them however had not been lucky and were dead, what was once their bodies were now simply unrecognizable mangled heaps of blood and gore. In the center of this massacre stood a single person, a young man, slowly licking the blood off of his hands.

"So? What do you think?" the man who wore a white robe asked with a somewhat expectant voice.

"He's strong, very strong but, was it necessary to kill all of these others?" The man who was wearing a bus drivers uniform said while puffing his cigar.

"They were all criminals sentenced to death, even the ones that survived this little scuffle will be killed before their injuries recover. So you think he's strong? Stronger than that boy and his friends?" The man clad in a white robe asked in an almost cheerful voice.

"He is without a doubt stronger than the boy and most of them, but the girl with the seal might give him a run for his money, who is he?" The bus driver asked genuinely interested. He knew everything that went on in their world or everything that mattered anyway and not having found out about this young man until just now made him feel curious about the boy.

"This boy is his son." the man in white said putting emphasize on the word his. He didn't have to explain further the bus driver picked up on who he meant immediately.

"His son? that's interesting, to hear he found another of his kind in the human world." the bus driver said.

"No, it was with a human." said the white robed man. Now looking forward to see the young man.

"A human? I didn't think he would ever settle down and have children , especially not with a human." said the bus driver a little surprise laced into his calm tone of voice.

"Yes, I know what you mean. To think that it was a human that tamed him, its almost amusing." said his robed companion with a hint of slight amusement in his voice.

"I can see the reason for his strength now" the bus driver said

"Indeed, his kind is amongst the very few that can mate with humans and not only pass on their powers but also add to them." said the robed man still looking at the boy.

"Yes. They're a very peculiar race, vampires. Do you plan on having him go after that boy and his companions?" the bus driver asked.

"I do, the boy and his friends will need to be stronger if they are to help with the coming trouble." the robed man said taking his eyes off of the young man to look at his companion.

"Lets hope they don't end up like these fellows" said the bus driver. His mouth curling into a smile that only made his appearance look eerier than it already was.

"They wont, I'll let him know that he is forbidden to kill anyone once he gets to the academy." The robed man said an equally eerie smile appearing on his face.

"Lets hope he obeys." was the final thing the bus driver said before both men disappeared into the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukune!" Was the first thing that Aono Tsukune heard while he made his daily commute to school.

He looked around and found the person who had called out his name. A pretty pink haired girl was waving at him while he walked towards her.

"Moka-san" Was the only thing Tsukune could say, obviously at a loss for words and completely engrossed in the girls beauty.

"Tsukune." the girl repeated softly leaning in forward in an apparent move to kiss him.

"Moka-san" Tsukune said a second time.

"Tsukune" she said before lunging forward completely missing Tsukunes face and, instead landing on his neck. She opened her mouth and with unnaturally long and sharp canines bit down.

"Ouch! M-Moka-san, stop, please stop" Tsukune begged but, to no avail.

After a while Tsukune had begun to loose color in his face and was feeling rather weak at the knees. Fortunately, for him, someone had abruptly put an end to Mokas indulging.

"Moka! How often are you going to make me have to pull you off of Tsukune? His neck isn't an open bar you know!" A blue haired girl with beauty to match Mokas screamed at the pink haired girl, It was Kurumu .

"I wont have you or anyone feeding off of Tsukune, he's my destined one" she stated as she squeezed his face between her well endowed breasts.

As Kurumu squeezed him further into her ample bosom he began his attempts to pull away, so he could breath properly. His arms began to flail wildly as his need for air began to reach critical levels. Suddenly and in the nick of time a small dagger made completely of ice flew past Mokas head and struck Kurumu in the forehead. Immediately Kurumus grip on Tsukune relaxed but, it was too late he was already suffering from lack of oxygen and collapsed.

"What the? Mizore? Where are you? You stalker!" Kurumu yelled loudly while looking all over for the owner of the, by now, melted ice dagger.

Out from behind a bush came a young woman with purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. She walked towards the group casually and knelt besides Tsukunes comatose body.

"Why did you do that?" Kurumu asked loudly.

"He's mine. look you've suffocated him, he's barely breathing" she said while poking at his body. She looked down at him lovingly and slowly began to approach his face "Tsukune? Can you breath? Or do you need?"

Brass pans fell on her head, hard, with an audible clang and she fell forward, before she could kiss him.

"I wont let you have Tsukune that easily! Desu" said a loud childish voice. As a tiny body leapt in between Mizore ridiculously sprawled body and Tsukunes, now recovering one. It was Yukari, the schools youngest student.

People all around them walked off without paying them much attention, most used to the news paper clubs daily morning routine.

Soon after the girls daily morning argument over Tsukune they had all begun walking towards the school together, joking and laughing.

They were still laughing and talking joyfully as they entered their classroom. Almost immediately Tsukune was bombarded by deadly, threatening looks. He ignored them, already used to the jealous and menacing looks most of the male student body gave him for being friendly with several of the schools most beautiful girls, the girls where apparently oblivious to them.

After a while the teacher, Nekonome Shizuka a rather attractive but equally scattered brained woman who was also quite inept at keeping her cat ears and tail hidden, walked into the room.

"Good morning class." she said sounding extremely cheerful, for reasons unknown. "Today we shall start class be introducing your new classmate, come in, come in."

A young man walked into the room, he was tall and handsome. Tsukune along with every other person in the room took note of this. He had platinum blonde hair, and appeared to be afflicted by heterochromia, as his right eye was a magnificent shade of emerald green while his left was a menacing shade of red.

"This is Saionji Akihiro-san everybody, please make him feel welcome." said the teacher cheerfully. "any questions for the class"

"No, not really." The young man said a cheerful smile etched across his face.

"Well does the class have any questions for Saionji-san?" Most of the classes female population jumped up and began to ask him things, most of witch he answered with a smile on his face. After a while of this the teacher had sent most of the students to their seats

"Well Saionji-san you can take the seat in front of Tsukune-san." The teacher said as the transfer student walked towards the empty seat.

"Hello, Tsukune-san? Right?" said the young man as he turned to Tsukune, hand outstretched.

"Yeah its Aono Tsukune" He said taking his new classmates hand and shaking it.

After Akihiro turned to face the front of the class Tsukune felt it, it had been brief but he had felt it.

A powerful and menacing aura had engulfed him. Like if someone had wrapped him in a tight suffocating embrace and than quickly let go. He looked around to see if anyone else had felt it but, all he got where blank stares and smiles whenever he looked at someone. He turned to look back to the front of the class but the feeling that something was wrong had already snuggled itself into the pit of his stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you haven't figured it out by now the OC is a Dhampir. The offpsring of a vampire male and a human female. Supposedly they can inherit all of a vampires powers but none of their weakness(althought the opposite can also happen) another thing is that they're suppose to be unusually good at detecting and killing vampires

I thought it might be a interesting idea to have one.


End file.
